


breaking things into pieces

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Broken Empire Series - Mark Lawrence, kikuo
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: "Patter, patter, patter. Patter. I want to keep breaking your soul."





	breaking things into pieces

the more people attach themselves to items, the more is broken with it. trembly fingers reach up and knock things off shelves. then they fall to the ground with a crash, collapsed into crumbled remains.

i like breaking everything that's precious to you, and watch it vanish. because no matter how much you try and pick up the pieces, you're just making a distorted, ugly copy of what you used to have and can't replace. things end up in pieces and smaller pieces.

i demolish things that you latch your hearts and minds too. maybe i'm not fast enough to break them, but it's always enough to leave chinks and cracks. 

the thorns scratched at me. _he _scratched at me. there's chinks and cracks and little marks that shouldn't be there. i'm not broken. not yet. but the spiderwebbing cracks are enough of a mark to know that this isn't the me you wanted.

so i'll break myself. i'll break myself into tiny, tiny pieces because you attached yourself to me. try and fix me all you want, but i'll never be able to say sorry to you - you're all doing this to me. and i'm doing this to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> purposely vague character-centric piece. lowercase letters were a stylistic choice. kinda (?) based off first-book jorg.
> 
> (i read emperor of thorns and WOW. first off: amazing. second off: who would like to come with me and beat up bishop murillo in a 7/11?)


End file.
